


reverse [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, At this point I feel I should classify the romance as 'slow burn', Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Dysphoria, Bodyswap, Character Death pertains to the pre-Time Travel bit, Dysfunctional People, Dysfunctional People Raising Children, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Learning to be Human, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Podfic, Podfic in progress, Resurrection, Team as Family, Time Travel, only not really?, to an extent?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 54
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: To make a tragedy, you break something beautiful and frame the pieces. To make a victory, you break something mighty and rebuild it piece by piece. To make a life, you glue the pieces together and hope for the best. Kurama's still getting the hang of this ‘human’ thing, but given that he’s 30 years back in time with catastrophes to prevent and a blond brat to save, he’ll have to figure things out on the fly. Luckily, living with Naruto's been good for his ability to improvise, if nothing else.





	1. I: Pyrrhic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339486) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> So I am trying something new with reverse. The goal is to post a chapter every Saturday(ish but definitely one a week) for the entire year. That won't get us to the end but hopefully there will be times when I will be able to post more than one chapter a week or something. I was inspired by reena_jenkins posting one chapter of a Star Wars podfic every week last year (or the year before??) and I wanted to try something similar. I also have started doing professional audiobooks (I'll stick a link in my profile to my audible profile once I have something worth buying up) and this is going to force me to continue to focus on Podfic and hopefully keep my spirits in the happy-podfic-place.
> 
> Streaming is available for all chapters (just click the mp3 link) and I'm planning on releasing audiobooks of every ten chapters (in case you want to wait for a collection of chapters).
> 
> I hope you'll all stick with me for this experiment!
> 
> EDIT: the skin I'm using for this podfic allows me to post each chapter as a separate chapter and still look okay. I have no idea what this will look like without my skin but hopefully you can navigate it regardless. So go to further chapters (or "see whole work" though if I put author's notes on the chapters you'll miss them) for future chapters.
> 
> **Jul.13.2019: Big Update about the Podbook/Audiobook/M4B format!** The week I post Chapter 41 (which, if I keep posting doubles will be July 27) I will take down the podbooks already posted and replace them with zip files. Zip files for reverse will be in the same 10 chapter chunks that the podbooks were. (please see chapter notes on Chapter 37 for more details about why I am doing this.) **Jul.27.2019: Further Update** : Zips are up and Podbooks are down. 
> 
> ********
> 
>  
> 
> **Length (total)** : TBA once posted in it's entirety  
>  **Music** : The Bijuu Counting song from Naruto  
>  **Zip File Links** :  
>  [Part I: Chapters 1-10](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/Naruto/reverse%201-10.zip) [222 MB] | [Part 2: Chapters 11-20](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/Naruto/reverse%2011-20.zip) [221 MB]
> 
> [Part 3: Chapters 21-30](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/Naruto/reverse%2021-30.zip) [246 MB]|[Part 4: Chapters 31-40](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/Naruto/reverse%2031-40.zip) [249 MB]
> 
> [Part 5: Chapters 41-50](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/Naruto/reverse%2041-50.zip) [224 MB]|
> 
> |
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 1: I: Pyrrhic |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%201.mp3) [29:42; 20.9 MB] | Jan.05.2019


	2. II: Harbinger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER this week because OMG the audiobook I am currently recording is making my brain melt with how WTF it is (and not in a good way) so I needed to have something as a pick-me-up :) A regular chapter should be coming on Saturday too.
> 
> If anyone cares: I now have an audiobook that I can actually recommend up for sale. The bounty* link is in my profile.
> 
> *Bounty meaning that if this is the first audiobook you buy from audible and you use that link I get mad $$$ (okay more like $ or $$ but still. much more than if you don't use the link)
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 2: II: Harbinger |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%202.mp3) [31:29; 22.1 MB] | Jan.09.2019


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular Saturday Update!
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 3: III: Succor  |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%203.mp3) [30:43; 21.6 MB] | Jan.12.2019


	4. IV: Scintilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 4: IV: Scintilla |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%204.mp3) [33:18; 23.3 MB] | Jan.19.2019


	5. V: Propinquity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a bonus chapter today because I JUST SUMBITTED THE WORST BOOK I HAVE EVER READ AND NEVER HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT AGAIN (unless the author needs me to make changes which omg nooooooooooooooooooo)!!!!! and also: I just sumbitted the revisions for an actually GOOD audiobook that I am very excited about!
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 5: V: Propinquity |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%205.mp3) [31:05; 21.8 MB] | Jan.19.2019


	6. VI: Vespertine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 6: VI: Vespertine |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%206.mp3) [31:31; 22.1 MB] | Jan.26.2019


	7. VII: Impetus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE again this week. In celebration of The Worst Book Ever being finally shipped off and approved. I NEVER HAVE TO TOUCH IT AGAIN AHAHAHAHAHAHA. (on the one hand I want it to sell lots so I get money from it but on the other hand I don't want it to sell at all because YIKES) ALSO IN CELEBRATION of my second Worthwhile Audiobook being published! If you like superhero stories and me narrating, I recommend it! It's basically a Marvel movie on the page. (Please check out my Public Twitter (link in my profile) for bounty links or my Audible Page if you already have an account if you are interested.) And that is WAY MORE than enough for self promotion! Please enjoy the only thing that got me through the Worst Book Ever, Kurama being ridiculous.
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 7: VII: Impetus  |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%207.mp3) [34:25; 24.1 MB] | Feb.02.2019


	8. VIII: Degringolade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 8: VIII: Degringolade |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%208.mp3) [29:47; 20.9 MB] | Feb.02.2019


	9. IX: Bellicose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 9: IX: Bellicose |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%209.mp3) [32:31; 22.8 MB] | Feb.09.2019


	10. X: Nepenthe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audiobook for the first 10 chapters is up! In case you want it in that format instead of individual files.
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 10: X: Nepenthe |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2010.mp3) [35:22; 24.8 MB] | Feb.16.2019


	11. XI: Specious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 11: XI: Specious |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2011.mp3) [27:49; 19.6 MB] | Feb.26.2019


	12. XII: Vicissitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I'm late this week. My only explanation/excuse is that on Saturday I sat down to "try out one episode of Umbrella Academy" and didn't move for TEN hours. And therefore completely forgot about this. By the time I realized, it was Monday evening. Oops. HAVE A DOUBLE UPDATE as apology!
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 12: XII: Vicissitude |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2012.mp3) [31:07; 21.8 MB] | Feb.26.2019


	13. XIII: Simulacrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 13: XIII: Simulacrum |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2013.mp3) [37:57; 26.5 MB] | Mar.02.2019


	14. XIV: Dolorifuge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 14: XIV: Dolorifuge |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2014.mp3) [26:58; 19.0 MB] | Mar.9.2019


	15. XV: Anamnesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 15: XV: Anamnesis |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2015.mp3) [28:52; 20.3 MB] | Mar.9.2019


	16. XVI: Penumbra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIPLE UPDATE!!! Because I wanted to do a double update on my birthday regardless of the day of the week but it happened to be on a Saturday so birthday double update+regular update!!
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 16: XVI: Penumbra |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2016.mp3) [35:56; 25.1 MB] | Mar.9.2019


	17. XVII: Avolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 17: XVII: Avolate |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2017.mp3) [27:11; 19.1 MB] | Mar.16.2019


	18. XVIII: Effulgent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 18: XVIII: Effulgent |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2018.mp3) [33:34; 23.5 MB] | Mar.23.2019


	19. XIX: Quisquous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 19: XIX: Quisquous |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2019.mp3) [33:24; 23.4MB] | Mar.30.2019


	20. XX: Volens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ack. so sorry this is late! Please note that the second audiobook is up; in case you want all the chapters collected in one place (sadly it remains bigger :S)
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 20: XX: Volens |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2020.mp3) [35:18; 24.7 MB] | Apr.07.2019


	21. XXI: Assuage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 21: XXI: Assuage |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2021.mp3) [32:41; 22.9 MB] | Apr.13.2019


	22. XXII: Temerarious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today! Happy (Canadian) long weekend. If you celebrate Chocolate and Bunnies, or Zombie Jesus, or any other holiday - Happy That too (if applicable).
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 22: XXII: Temerarious |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2022.mp3) [33:50; 23.7 MB] | Apr.21.2019


	23. XXIII: Perspicacious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 23: XXIII: Perspicacious |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2023.mp3) [41:39; 21.9 MB] | Apr.21.2019


	24. XXIV: Eunoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 24: XXIV: Eunoia |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2024.mp3) [32:12; 22.6 MB] | Apr.27.2019


	25. XXV: Conciliabule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 25: XXV: Conciliabule |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2025.mp3) [41:31; 29.0 MB] | May.04.2019


	26. XXVI: Exaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for being late. My only excuse is that I spent pretty much every waking moment yesterday playing Final Fantasy V. (I play it on my phone and therefore can't get a new phone (which I desperately need) until I beat the game. I beat 4 dungeons yesterday and am just collecting some final summons before heading into the final dungeon. I am so excited.)
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 26: XXVI: Exaction |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2026.mp3) [33:06; 23.2 MB] | May.12.2019


	27. XXVII: Imber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mid-week bonus update because I beat FFV and wanted to share the joy!
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 27: XXVII: Imber |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2027.mp3) [35:33; 24.9 MB] | May.14.2019


	28. XXVIII: Metanoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 28: XXVIII: Metanoia |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2028.mp3) [37:55; 26.5 MB] | May.18.2019


	29. XXIX: Requital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 29: XXIX: Requital |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2029.mp3) [34:24; 24.1 MB] | May.25.2019


	30. XXX: Probity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 30: XXX: Probity |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2030.mp3) [31:53; 22.4 MB] | Jun.01.2019


	31. XXXI: Ingravesco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 31: XXXI: Ingravesco |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2031.mp3) [37:25; 26.2 MB] | Jun.08.2019


	32. XXXII: Osculant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late! I have no good excuse. I would post a double to apologize but my chapter buffer is all of one chapter right now *horror emoji* Good news is that, it is so low because I was focusing on getting my podficbigbang podfic recorded and that is now done! (recording at least) which means I can record a bunch of reverse now. This all means that there may (depending on pod_together time commitments) be some double updates coming soon.
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 32: XXXII: Osculant |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2032.mp3) [32:37; 22.8 MB] | Jun.16.2019


	33. XXXIII: Clemency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 33: XXXIII: Clemency |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2033.mp3) [29:46; 20.9 MB] | Jun.22.2019


	34. XXXIV: Deprehend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I went on a recording spree last week and have recorded up through chapter 52 of reverse! Hopefully this'll mean double posts or celebratory posts once I get into the editing groove. Possible bad news, I am out of the country next saturday so there is a chance that the chapter won't be posted until monday.
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 34: XXXIV: Deprehend |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2034.mp3) [31:33; 22.1 MB] | Jun.29.2019


	35. XXXV: Succiduous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 35: XXXV: Succiduous |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2035.mp3) [30:05; 41.7 MB] | Jul.06.2019


	36. XXXVI: Absconditus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update! Finally! Have fun everyone!
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 36: XXXVI: Absconditus |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2036.mp3) [33:42; 23.6 MB] | Jul.6.2019


	37. XXXVII: Reptant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Big Update about the Podbook/Audiobook/M4B format!** I am moving away from this format for a bunch of reasons (mostly down to the fact that I am no longer using an apple phone and have finally gotten to where I can remove itunes from my computer). My current audiobook creating program refuses to work with anything except itunes (I've tried making the files into the right file type elsewhere and it refuses to work). There isn't a good alternative. (as an added drawback, due to my mp3s now being a smaller size, the podbook versions end up being bigger than the mp3s which is kinda missing the point) On top of all of that, I've been thinking about providing zip files of mp3s. I am only ever going to have one or the other; I host through Paraka and they are very generous and never limit the amount of space but projects like reverse are huge and I don't want to be uploading them more than twice, max. So if I am going to provide zips then I'm not going to also have podbooks. And with the zip files, you can make your own podbooks if that is the type of file you want. If you need a direction to start on that let me know and I can tell you about the program I was using. 
> 
> _What does this mean, practically?_ The week I post Chapter 41 (which, if I keep posting doubles will be July 27) I will take down the podbooks already posted and replace them with zip files. Zip files for reverse will be in the same 10 chapter chunks that the podbooks were. 
> 
> ****
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 37: XXXVII: Reptant |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2037.mp3) [33:13; 23.2 MB] | Jul.13.2019


	38. XXXVIII: Lochetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update! (Please see chapter 37 for a big update regarding file formats for reverse)
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 38: XXXVIII: Lochetic |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2038.mp3) [35:09; 24.6 MB] | Jul.13.2019


	39. XXXIX: Incommode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 39: XXXIX: Incommode |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2039.mp3) [28:42; 20.1 MB] | Jul.20.2019


	40. XL: Peise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update Again! Just Because!
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 40: XL: Peise |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2040.mp3) [36:26; 25.4 MB] | Jul.20.2019


	41. XLI: Agrypnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that if you are wondering where the podbooks are to look at the creator's note for chapter 37.
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 41: XLI: Agrypnia |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2041.mp3) [30:08; 21.1 MB] | Jul.27.2019


	42. XLII: Prognosticate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update just because I can :D
> 
> Reminder that if you are wondering where the podbooks are to look at the creator's note for chapter 37.
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 42: XLII: Prognosticate |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2042.mp3) [35:00; 24.5 MB] | Jul.27.2019


	43. XLIII: Quaintise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 43: XLIII: Quaintise |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2043.mp3) [34:14; 23.9 MB] | Aug.03.2019


	44. XLIV: Remeant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 44: XLIV: Remeant |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2044.mp3) [35:28; 23.7 MB] | Aug.09.2019


	45. XLV: Coterie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 45: XLV: Coterie |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2045.mp3) [33:58; 23.7 MB] | Aug.18.2019


	46. XLVI: Tergiversate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACK. So sorry this is late. I was lifeguarding a triathlon out at a lake three hours away and by the time I got home I completely forgot! Here is a double update as treat.
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 46: XLVI: Tergiversate |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2046.mp3) [30:55; 21.7 MB] | Aug.18.2019


	47. XLVII: Sedition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 47: XLVII: Sedition |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2047.mp3) [32:44; 22.9 MB] | Aug.25.19


	48. XLVIII: Suscitate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again /o\ this is becoming a habit! My excuse this time is that it was DOTA2's The International this weekend and I entirely forgot about this because I spent all day yesterday watching. Finished up this morning (because I am a wimp and went to bed on time) and MY BOYS WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!! I am super excited so here, have a double update in celebration!
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 48: XLVIII: Suscitate |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2048.mp3) [33:02; 23.1 MB] | Aug.25.2019


	49. XLIX: Encumbrous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 49: XLIX: Encumbrous |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2049.mp3) [27:13; 19.1 MB] | Aug.31.2019


	50. L: Autonomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 50: L: Autonomy |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2050.mp3) [29:51; 20.9 MB] | Sep.07.2019


	51. LI: Compunction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 51: LI: Compunction |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2051.mp3) [36:50; 25.7 MB] | Sep.14.2019


	52. LII: Rapacious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 52: LII: Rapacious |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2052.mp3) [33:17; 23.3 MB] | Sep.21.2019


	53. LIII: Cumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a double update just because I feel like it!
> 
> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 53: LIII: Cumber |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2053.mp3) [31:37; 22.1 MB] | Sep.21.2019


	54. LIV: Surquedry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cover art by Opalsong

Title | Download & Streaming | Published  
---|---|---  
Chapter 54: LIV: Surquedry |  [mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/reverse/reverse%20chapter%2054.mp3) [38:21; 26.7 MB] | Sep.29.2019  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
